Why Can't You?
by Redd Night
Summary: Fear was a word that never applied to the cloud guardian of the Vongola family. It didn't matter whether it was the fear of or the fear for. No one- absolutely NOBODY- could make him feel that way...that's right, this weird feeling IS really nothing.


**Hello! This is Redd again with another story. Sorry guys but this is another angst. I don't know why, but I always just have sad ideas. I'll try harder to find a more happy idea and develop on it more. Well, anyways, I don't own KHR (no matter how many times I wish when it's 11:11). Also warning, this is a boyxboy story. Don't like that? Then don't read or review about how you don't like yaoi. And I know that Tsuna's not dead, but just in deep sleep. I apologize if Kyouya's OOC bothers you. Uhhh and let's get started =w=**

**Why Can't You…?**

For the first time in his life, Hibari Kyouya felt fear. And, rather than it being the fear of something, it was actually the fear for…the fear for someone…and that fear was for the herbivore in front of him…Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"…What?" Kyouya refused to believe it, wanting to think that he heard wrong.

Tsuna gave him a sad look which made Kyouya almost tonfa the wall with anger, "I said that I'm going to die." Before his cloud guardian could protest, he continued on a little hurriedly, "It's for the best and for the sake of everyone, for this world, and…for the family."

_"Good of everyone? For the world? For the family? Stuff like that…"_

Tsuna's next words broke everything, the mask, the control, the will, the human heart…

"I have no choice…"

The usually stoic man snapped. He leaned over the desk with the speed of a skylark and fiercely grabbed the other's collar. His voice trembled with anger, "No choice? What do you mean by no choice? You do. You do have one. You're just not giving yourself a choice. I…" his voice faltered fractionally, "Why don't I just tie you up, chain you, and then clip your wings. Then just take you to a faraway place that's away from everything…everyone. No one would be able to see or hear you except **me**, and you won't be able to see or hear anyone except me. You can forget about everything…and within all those confines…you'll be safe…because then I can protect you…" Kyouya whispered the last part in a barely audible voice. His eyes dropped down. He couldn't bring himself to look at the other. He couldn't let himself be seen right now…because right now….he was weak, vulnerable, like an herbivore. Only that person could bring out this side that Kyouya was so in denial about. Only _him_. And now…

_Why…can't you just be mine?_

Tsuna put his hand on the other man's trembling ones, trying to comfort him. Frankly, it worked, but no matter how much that touch would comfort the other on any other day, this time, Kyouya let up only just a little. "You can't. No matter what, this is my responsibility." Tsuna brought the hand to his face. He took the other's chin and directed his face at him. Tsuna looked him in the eye as the other brought up his walls once again, but this time, they were full of cracks. "You know that as much as I do." But even he couldn't keep the sadness in his tone.

Kyouya stared at him, observing his calm gaze, watching as determination shone from it. Distractedly, he remembered when those eyes didn't look like they had seen everything. In the past, those orbs were filled with naivety and welcome. Even now, they still shone and radiated innocence, but the sadness, loneliness, and… **burden** was there and more profound than before. He looked much older than he should be.

_Why can't you be selfish?_

…

_Why can't you be a little irresponsible?_

…

_Why can't you share the burdens?_

…

Not realizing what he was doing, Kyouya gently caressed Tsuna's cheek and brought his lips on the other's. His mouth lingered for a few seconds, relishing in the soft touch, wondering how things would be like if he lost it. Definitely not pretty. "But then again," he thought as he pulled back, "Your selfless and responsible side both attracted me to you in the first place."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Kyouya said as he processed what he had just done and was successful in concealing his emotions once again, "if you don't come back…and the only thing that you've been able to do is to waste my time…then," he registered the other's soft but fierce gaze and his heartbeat sped up a bit, "I will find any way possible to make you come back and bite you so hard, you'll regret ever even thinking of and following through with this stupid screwed up plan of yours." Kyouya walked out of the room. However, since his back was to the other, he didn't notice the young boss's widened eyes and sad smile. A smile that was filled with burden and seemed as if it was used too much. The cloud guardian closed the door without noise and leaned his back on the cool wood as he clutched his chest in pain, asking himself over and over again.

_Why can't you just look at me?_

* * *

><p>Tsuna blushed and heaved a sigh when he watched the door shut. He tilted back in his chair. His eyes trailed to the ceiling, staring at it with a dazed look. His fingers traced over his lips, ghosting over it, shivering as he called back the soft but feathery touch. "I have to do this for <span>us<span>, Kyouya." The young man shifted his head. His bangs covered his eyes, hiding the overwhelming emotions that he couldn't let anyone see. "I'm sorry for being so selfish, Kyouya"

_I love you._

* * *

><p><strong>== I feel so embarrassed, writing another one of these fluffy fics. Well, criticism is fine, but please explain your reasons. I **_**would**_** appreciate reviews, they're good motivation. Uh, recently I've trying to think of ideas for a multi chapter…but I can't think of any *~* so I might be on a little hiatus. Also, I want to thank the people who favorited, reviewed or read this story and my other one :D I'll do my best though I'm still just a beginner :/**

**And this is Redd signing out =w= **


End file.
